


Choices

by FireandRosemary



Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Pondering the scene at the port, Primos thoughts on Francesco, Regina is the only woman Primo is scared of, Taking responsibility, a child to look after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandRosemary/pseuds/FireandRosemary
Summary: Primo thinks on his new heir and what he will give him.
Kudos: 20





	Choices

When Primo offers Francesco the glass, he's certain he'll take it. There is a moment of hesitation, of thinking about what his father, or God forbid, his mother might say. But he takes it, as Primo knew he would.

It was the sort of choice Primo never had. He had cheap wine thrust down his throat when his father declared, swaying on his feet, that if the boy was going to try and stand up to him, then he could drink like a man too. Primo had drunk, choking down the bitter wine as his father laughed at him before laying into him with his belt.

It had been a while before Primo had stood up to his father again.

Francesco has been loved, cherished. His father has never beaten him to within an inch if his life purely for walking into a room. Primo can't hold that against him. 

He's as fond if the boy as he is of anyone he likes, and he can count the people he actually likes on one hand. Primo has always been fond of Francesco. Even used to allow him to clamber over him when he was small, much to Leonardo and Regina's surprise. Primo had noticed them looking at him, shock on their faces as he held Francesco's tiny hands, encouraging the boy to walk. There had been a flash of fear on Leonardo's face too. Almost as though he watched a wolf with his child.

Primo is certain that he will never have a child of his own. Certain that he's not the kind of man to raise a child, even if he wanted one. But this boy. He could be the closest thing. The boy who Salvator named as his heir, who he publicly replaced Primo with. Again, not something Primo will hold against Francesco. The boy had no choice.

Regina has gazed steadily at him in her kitchen. She asked him to keep her son safe. Primo promised he would. He doesn't often make promises. Threats, yes, but not promises. However, Regina has patched him up enough times and thrown a blanket over him when he's passed out on her sofa. He can give her a promise. 

If he's entirely honest with himself, Regina is the only woman he fears. She may be a good wife, loyal, and respectful in public. But Primo is certain that if he breaks his promise, the woman will ensure his body is never found.

So yes, Primo will keep Franceso safe. But he will also provide other things. Choice. That is what Primo is determined to give the boy. Choice and opportunity. Things Primo was never given.

And perhaps, in time, an empire.


End file.
